All for One, And One for All
by LegendaryJeager97
Summary: Summary in first chapter MOVED TO MY OTHER PROFILE


**New story, but it may only just be a honest one-shot. This is a Naruto x IAM NUMBER FOUR x-over so no haters as I liked the series. Also part of this chapter belongs to Pittacus Lore himself as I do not own some of the content of the chapter.**

* * *

 _Summary: In the beginning they were a group of ten. ten aliens who left their home planet of Lorien when it fell under attack by the evil Mogadorian race. Ten aliens who scattered on Earth. Ten aliens who look like ordinary teenagers living ordinary lives, but who have extraordinary, paranormal skills. Ten aliens who might be sitting next to you now. The ten had to separate and go into hiding._

 _The Mogadorian caught Number One in Malaysia, Number Two in England, and Number Three in Kenya, and Four in Scotland. All of them were killed. Naruto Uzumaki, of Paradise, Ohio, is Number Five. He knows that he is next. With his Cepan, Jiraiya they will do what it takes to end the Mogadorian threat. (1)_

* * *

 _OP Naruto, Pittacus Lore Reincarnation N_ _aruto._

 _Pairing: Naruto x Sarah x Six (Jane Davidson) x Seven/Marina x Older Ella_

* * *

 ** _Naruto's future abiliti_ _es will consist of all the known Legacies from the book series as well as some of my own creations_**

 ** _Legacies Naruto will possess-Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Regeneration, Elemental/Kinetic Control over Earth-Wind-Fire-Water-Lightning, Energy Blasts, Precognition, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Shapeshifting, Lumen (Control over different types of Light), Sturma (Weather Manipulation), Teleportation, Terric (Earthquake Generation), Glacen (Control over Ice), Externa (Takes on qualities of the things that have been touched), Avex (Sonic Flight), Miras (Ability to gift others a certain power for a short period of time), Dreynen (The ability to cancel other abilities), Ximic (The ability to copy any power seen and memorized), Invisibility, Recupero (The ability to heal other's), Pondus (The ability to alter ones molecular density), Aeternus (The ability to control ones age), Chronokinesis (The ability to manipulate Time), Energa (The ability to manipulate Energy and create Force Fields), Phasing (The ability to phase through objects that are solid), Retro-c_ _ognition (The ability to see events of the past to preordain, change, events of the future), X-Ray Vision, Technop_ _athy (The ability to control Electronics), Antigravity, Hydro-locomotion (The ability to walk on water), Charm Casting (The ability to enchant objects, people, animals or vehicles), Stone Gaze_**

* * *

 ** _Naruto's current abilities are-Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Regeneration, Terric (Earthquake Generation), Telekinesis, Sturma (Weather Manipulation), Teleportation, Energa (The ability to manipulate Energy and create Force Fields), Chronokinesis (The ability to Manipulate time),_** ** _Elemental/Kinetic Control over Earth-Wind-Fire-Water-Lightning, Glacen (The ability to control Ice)_**

* * *

 ** _Sarah's Legacies will be-Invisibility, Telekinesis, Externa, Phasing, Stone Eye's, Antigravity, Telepathy, X-Ray Vision, Skiadrumin (The ability to control the shadows),_** ** _Aeternus (The ability to control ones age), Lumen (The ability to control different types of light)_** ** _(2)_**

* * *

 ** _Six/Jane Davidson's Legacies will consist of-Elemental/Kinetic Control over Earth-Wind-Fire-Water-Lightning, Invisibility, Telekinesis, Sturma (Weather Manipulation), Teleportation, Energa (The ability to manipulate Energy and create Force Fields), Phasing (The ability to phase through objects that are solid),_** ** _Aeternus (The ability to control ones age), Energa Sensing (The ability to sense certain energies, especially Loric) (3)_**

* * *

 ** _Seven/Marina's Legacies will consist of-Telekinesis, Recupero (The ability to heal other's), Underwater Breathing, Terra (The ability to manipulate Plants), Night Vision, Super speed, Glacen (Control over Ice), Charm Casting (The ability to enchant objects, people, animals or vehicles), Technopathy,_** ** _Aeternus (The ability to control ones age)_**

* * *

 ** _Ella's Legacies will consist of-Telekinesis, Terric (Earthquake Generation), Dreynen (The ability to cancel other abilities), Miras (Ability to gift others a certain power for a short period of time), Chronokinesis (The ability to Manipulate time),_** ** _Aeternus (The ability to control ones age), Telepathy, Precognition, Antigravity, Avex (Sonic Flight)_**

* * *

His eyes widen as he feels the searing heat begin to burn into his leg... it was the fourth time this had happened, and he knew what it meant. They had killed four, and he was next. Standing up from his seat he immediately runs out of the kitchen and through the open front door. His guardian for over ten years is outside sitting on a flat stone that is placed on top of a pointed spike deep in meditation, something he had picked up while living here in Japan.

Shifting his foot the spike suddenly gives way as the ground softens causing his guardian to lose concentration on his meditation as he falls to the ground with a grunt. The man looks at Naruto with a scowl "Alright brat why'd you do that?" he demands in a thick Russian accent, as he enjoyed his meditation. Naruto grabs his shorts and raises the fabric causing the mans eyes to widen. he nodded his head and stood up and ran inside the house where he begun to destroy everything of their current lives.

Rushing out he throws several duffel bags into the car and looks to the seventeen year old "Do it Naruto." he tells the teen. The now introduced Naruto nods his head and looks to the clouds. Almost as if they were being commanded by God they begin to swirl around. Hail begins to fall along with a pelting rain. Flashes of lightning streak across the sky as the storm grows stronger by the second. On command a spiraling funnel begins to fall towards the ground where a twister wipes the house out of existence.

Letting go of the storm the clouds dissipate into nothing. Naruto nods, but he knows the old man wouldn't be satisfied with just that. So with that he stomps on the ground hard causing it to shake where a chasm opens up and swallows the remains of the house and buries them deep beneath the ground. Naruto nods once more in complete satisfaction and climbs into the car while his guardian removes the license plate off the jeep and throws them in the fire pit and ignites them.

Opening the back of the jeep he begins to place the bags into the vehicle where he then spots a small lizard climbing up the back. Nodding his head the lizard jumps into the jeep and he closes it with their hidden passenger secure for the ride. Starting the jeep they speed down the highway towards the airport as Naruto already knows the drill. Ever since One died they had constantly been on the move, never staying in once place for more than six months as their enemies could possibly locate them and kill Naruto.

Naruto looks to his guardian, his Cepan, and clears his throat "So where are we going Jiraiya?" he asks the man. The now revealed Jiraiya clears his throat "Back to America. I'm going to meet up with a old friend of mine from long ago, so that's where we are going." he tells Naruto. Jiraiya was a tall and well-built man in adulthood with fair skin. He had a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair that he usually ties back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face.

There were red lines under his eyes which extended further down his face as he got older, going all the way to the bottom of his jaw where they even traveled down his neck to other parts of his body, they were the marks of a true Cepan back on Lorien, our home world which is now just a hunk of floating rock in the deep emptiness of space due to the Mogadorian invasion when I was little. The people of Lorien were not average aliens you see, for they had one thing every other species didn't.

The Loric people were gifted with powers, Legacies, from their planet Lorien to protect it. The source of the Legacies comes from Lorien itself. The Garde were gifted with their powers after the dark ages where the planet was at a cross roads between desire for rapid development and protecting the natural and sustaining life. This was a time of needless wars and conflicts, including The Secret Wars, a covered-up conflict with the Mogadorians. It was a truly brutal age of time for the planet Lorien, but war was always a brutal thing for any species no matter who or what they were.

The Loric finally began to live in harmony with the planet, and as a reward, Lorien gifted the Garde with their powers, or Legacies. The Elder's discovered the Phoenix Stones, the planet became abundant in resources and a species of shapeshifting animals known as the the Chimæra came out of hiding. Legacies are developed in a Garde as they mature. Some non-powered Loric, known as Cêpan, are trained to become Mentor Cêpan to young Garde - to teach them about the planet's history and help them develop their Legacies.

Each Garde receives several Legacies, which primarily focus on defense and are honed with the intention of defending the planet in the event of an attack. Generally the most powerful Legacy is usually developed last, known as the "Master Legacy" and is combat-focused. Each Garde has more advanced abilities in terms of strength and speed than any human and all receive the same Telekinesis legacy at some point (usually after the first Legacy). So far Naruto had developed twelve Legacies, as Telekinesis was a natural born Legacy to all Loric including the Cepan, and had yet to develop his Master Legacy.

He had first begun to develop his legacies when he was fourteen, pretty young in Jiraiya's opinion, but he was glad for it. With his Legacies almost fully developed he could fight the Mog's on a better ground as he would need them to protect himself from the blasters energy when shot at. Upon arriving at the airport they immediately catch a flight to the state of Ohio. On the way Naruto falls asleep and he begins to dream. _In the beginning there were ten of us. We left our planet when we were young, almost too young to remember. Almost. I am told the ground shook, that the skies were full of light and explosions._

 _We were in that two-week period of the year when both moons hang on opposite sides of the horizon. It was a time of celebration, and the explosions were at first mistaken for fireworks._ _They were not. It was warm, a soft wind blew in from off the water. I am always told the weather: it was warm. There was a soft wind. I've never understood why that matters. What I remember most vividly is the way my grandmother looked that day. She was frantic, and sad. There were tears in her eyes. My grandfather stood just over her shoulder. I remember the way his glasses gathered the light from the sky._

 _There were hugs. There were words said by each of them. I don't remember what they were. Nothing haunts me more._ _It took a year to get here. I was five when we arrived. We were to assimilate ourselves into the culture before returning to Lorien when it could again sustain life. The ten of us had to scatter, and go our own ways. For how long, nobody knew. We still don't. None of them know where I am, and I don't know where they are, or what they look like now. That is how we protect ourselves because of the charm that was placed upon us when we left, a charm guaranteeing that we can only be killed in the order of our numbers, so long as we stay apart._

 _If we come together, then the charm is broken._ _When one of us is found and killed, a circular scar wraps around the right ankle of those still alive. And residing on our left ankle, formed when the Loric charm was first cast, is a small scar identical to the amulet each of us wears. The circular scars are another part of the charm. A warning system so that we know where we stand with each other, and so that we know when they'll be coming for us next. The first scar came when I was nine years old._ _It woke me from my sleep, burning itself into my flesh. We were living in Paris, in a small border town near Estonia._

 _I woke screaming in the middle of the night, in agony, terrified as the scar seared itself into my flesh. It was the first sign that the Mogadorians had finally found us on Earth, and the first sign that we were in danger. Until the scar showed up, I had almost convinced myself that my memories were wrong, that what Jiraiya told me was wrong. I wanted to be a normal kid living a normal life, but I knew then, beyond any doubt or discussion, that I wasn't. We moved to Moscow the next day._ _The second scar came when I was twelve. I was in school, in Colorado, participating in a spelling bee._

 _As soon as the pain started I knew what was happening, what had happened to Number Two. The pain was excruciating, but bearable this time. I would have stayed on the stage, but the heat lit my sock on fire. The teacher who was conducting the bee sprayed me with a fire extinguisher and rushed me to the hospital. The doctor in the ER found the first scar and called the police. When Jiraiya showed, they threatened to arrest him for child abuse. But because he hadn't been anywhere near me when the second scar came, they had to let him go._

 _We got in the car and drove away, this time to Maine. We left everything we had except for the Loric Chest that Jiraiya brought along on every move. All twenty-one of them to date. The third scar appeared an several years ago when I was first developing my Legacies, Jiraiya had been so excited to learn I had Terric, a extremely rare Legacy like our leader Pittacus Lore had with his Ximic, the copycat Legacy. We were back in Europe when the third had appeared, and now the fourth one appeared not that long ago._ _I was sixteen when the third one appeared I was sitting on a pontoon boat._

 _The boat belonged to the parents of the most popular kid at my school, and unbeknownst to them, he was having a party on it. I had never been invited to any of the parties at my school before. I had always, because I knew we might leave at any minute, kept to myself. But it had been quiet for two years. Jiraiya hadn't seen anything in the news that might lead the Mogadorians to one of us, or might alert us to them._ _So I made a couple friends. And one of them introduced me to the kid who was having the party._

 _Everyone met at a dock. There were three coolers, some music, girls I had admired from afar but never spoken to, even though I wanted to. We pulled out from the dock and went half a mile into the lake. I was sitting on the edge of the pontoon with my feet in the water, talking to a cute, dark-haired, blue-eyed girl named Tara, when I felt it coming. The water around my leg started boiling, and my lower leg started glowing where the scar was imbedding itself._ _The third of the Lorien symbols, the third warning. Tara started screaming and people started crowding around me. I knew there was no way to explain it. And I knew we would have to leave immediately._

 _The stakes were higher now. They had found Number Three, wherever he or she was, and Number Three was dead. So I calmed Tara down and kissed her on the cheek and told her it was nice to meet her and that I hoped she had a long beautiful life._ _So with that I dove off the side of the boat and started swimming, underwater the entire time, except for one breath about halfway there, as fast as I could until I reached the shore. I ran along the side of the highway, just inside of the tree line, moving at speeds as fast as any of the cars. When I got home, Jiraiya was at the bank of scanners and monitors that he used to research news around the world, and police activity in our area. He knew without me saying a word, though he did lift my soaking pants to see the scars._

 _With that we repeated the process of destroying everything about us and we left for Japan. And now the fourth scar had appeared and we were forced to move once again._ As the plane landed Jiraiya shook the blonde awake rousing him from his memory-like dream. The lizard is still hidden amongst Jiraiya's belongings as his duty to protect the duo from harm. Upon Landing in Ohio Naruto and Jiraiya immediately go to a car dealership and purchase another jeep, Jiraiya's favorite type of vehicle. With that they drive to a small town with a sign that read "Welcome to Paradise, Ohio Population 5,423" which makes Naruto quirk a eyebrow.

Talk about inconspicuous. "Wow," Naruto says. "This place is even smaller than where we stayed in Estonia." he says, and that place had 6,000 people. Jiraiya is smiling. "Who do you think it's paradise for?" he questions. Naruto gives a shrug "Cows, maybe? Scarecrows?" he states in confusion. Literally there was nothing here. They drive for four miles before turning left onto a gravel road, then pass open cut fields that are probably full of corn in the summer, then through a dense forest for about a mile. And then we find it, tucked away in overgrown vegetation, a rusted silver mailbox with black lettering painted on the side of it that reads 17 OLD MILL RD.

"The closest house is two miles away," Jiraiya says, turning in. Weeds grow throughout the gravel drive, which is littered with potholes filled with tawny water. He comes to a stop and turns the truck off. Naruto raises his brow again "Whose car is that?" he asked, nodding to the black SUV Jiraiya has just parked behind. "I'm assuming the real-estate agent's." he responds to the blonde. The house stands silhouetted by trees. In the dark there is an eerie look to it, like whoever last lived in it was scared away, or was driven away, or ran away. They both get out of the truck. The engine ticks and I can feel the heat coming off of it. Naruto then grabs both bags from the back and stands there holding it.

"What do you think?" his guardian asks. The house is one story. Wooden clapboard. Most of the white paint has been chipped away. One of the front windows is broken. The roof is covered with black shingles that look warped and brittle. Three wooden stairs lead to a small porch covered with rickety chairs. The yard itself is long and shaggy. It's been a very long time since the grass was last mowed. Naruto gives a shrug "It looks like Paradise," he says. They walk up together. As they do, a well-dressed blond woman around Jiraiya's age comes out of the doorway. She's wearing a business suit and is holding a clipboard and folder; a BlackBerry is clipped to the waist of her skirt.

She smiles. "Mr. Uzumaki?" she questions. They had only ever changed there last names as the first one were hard enough to come up with as is, Uzumaki being the latest they got. "Yes," says Jiraiya. The woman smiles and sticks out her hand "I'm Annie Hart, the agent from Paradise Realty. We spoke on the phone. I tried calling you earlier but your phone seemed to be turned off." she tells him. Jiraiya nods "Yes, of course. The battery unfortunately died on the way here." he lies smoothly. "Ah, I just hate when that happens," she says, and walks towards us and shakes his hand. She asks me my name and I tell her, though I am tempted, as I always am, to just say "Five." but I don't.

As Jiraiya signs the lease she asks me how old I am and tells me she has a daughter at the local high school about my age. She's very warm, friendly, and clearly loves to chat. Jiraiya hands the lease back and the three of us walk into the house. Inside most of the furniture is covered with white sheets. Those that aren't covered are coated with a thick layer of dust and dead insects. The screens in the windows look brittle to the touch, and the walls are covered with cheap plywood paneling.

There are two bedrooms, a modest-sized kitchen with lime green linoleum, one bathroom. The living room is large and rectangular, situated at the front of the house. There's a fireplace in the far corner. I walk through and toss my bag on the bed of the smaller room. There is a huge faded poster of a football player wearing a bright orange uniform. He's in the middle of throwing a pass, and it looks like he's about to get crushed by a massive man in a black and gold uniform. It says BERNIE KOSAR, QUARTERBACK, CLEVELAND BROWNS.

"Come say good-bye to Mrs. Hart," Jiraiya yells from the living room. Mrs. Hart is standing at the door with Henri. She tells me I should look for her daughter at school, that maybe we could be friends. I smile and say yes, that would be nice. After she leaves we immediately start unpacking the truck. Depending on how quickly we leave a place, we either travel very lightly—meaning the clothes on our back, Jiraiya's laptop and the intricately carved Loric Chest that goes everywhere with us—or we bring a few things—usually Jiraiya's extra computers and equipment, which he uses to set up a security perimeter and search the web for news and events that might be related to us.

This time we have the Chest, the two high-powered computers, four TV monitors, and four cameras. We also have some clothes, though not many of the clothes we wore in Florida are appropriate for life in Ohio. Jiraiya carries the Chest to his room, and we lug all of the equipment into the basement, where he'll set it up so no visitors will see it. Once everything is inside, he starts placing the cameras and turning on the monitors. "We won't have the internet here until the morning. But if you want to go to school tomorrow, I can print all of your new documents for you." Jiraiya tells Naruto.

Naruto nods his head "If I stay will I have to help you clean this place and finish the setup?" he says with a question. Jiraiya nods his head "Yes." he tells the blonde. "I'll go to school," Naruto says. "Then you better get a good night's sleep." Jiraiya tells him. Naruto nods and heads off to his room and unpacks his Manga. He didn't know why he was so into this type of stuff, but who cares. The current Manga he has is based off a character that can shapeshift into anything he desired so he could protect the innocent. His name was Kurama Kiromanjou, and he was pretty cool in Naruto's opinion.

Placing them all in order upon the shelf he nods in satisfaction when they are all there and so with that done he crawls into bed and falls into a deep peaceful sleep awaiting for the new day to start. Another new identity, another fucking school. Naruto had lost track of how many there have been over the years. Fifteen? Twenty? Always a small town, a small school, always the same routine. New students draw attention. Sometimes Naruto would question thestrategy of sticking to the small towns because it's hard, almost impossible, to go unnoticed. But he knew Jiraiya's rationale: it is impossible for them to go unnoticed as well.

The school is three miles away from the house. Jiraiya drives Naruto there in the morning. It's smaller than most of the others he's attended and is unimpressive looking, one story, long and low-slung. A mural of a pirate with a knife between his teeth covers the outside wall beside the front door. "So you're a Pirate now?" Jiraiya says beside Naruto. The blonde nods "It looks like it," he gave his reply. "You know the drill," he says. Naruto nods "This ain't my first rodeo." he responds. "Don't show your intelligence. It'll make them resent you." Jiraiya tells Naruto. The teen gave a sigh "Wouldn't dream of it." he tells the man.

"Don't stand out or draw too much attention." Jiraiya tells Naruto. "Just a fly on the wall." Naruto says. Jiraiya nods "And don't hurt anybody. You're far stronger than they are." he tells the teen. "I know." Naruto almost groans at his guardian in annoyance, but he doesn't do it. "Most importantly, always be ready. Ready to leave at a moment's notice. What's in your backpack?" Jiraiya questions the teen. "Five days' worth of dried fruit and nuts. Spare socks and thermal underwear. Rain jacket. A handheld GPS. A knife disguised as a pen." Naruto lists off for the umpteenth time. "On you at all times." He takes a deep breath.

"And keep an eye out for signs. The Mog's could begin their search for you any day now. Hide yourself at all costs and call me immediately." Jiraiya says. "I know, Jiraiya." Naruto says. "Any day, kid," he reiterates. "Anything suspicious happens at all, you call." he states firmly. Naruto pats his bag. "Got my phone right here." he tells the elder Loric. Jiraiya nods "I'll be waiting here after school. Good luck in there, kiddo," he says. Naruto at him. He is fifty years old, which means he was forty when they arrived. Being his age made for a harder transition. He still speaks with a strong Loric accent that is often mistaken for Russian or French.

It was a good alibi in the beginning, so he named himself Jiraiya, and he has stuck with it ever since, just changing his last name to match mine. "Off I go to rule the school," Naruto says. "Be good." Jiraiya says. After he left Naruto then walks towards the building. As is the case with most high schools, there are crowds of kids hanging around outside. They're divided into their cliques, the jocks and the cheerleaders, the band kids carrying instruments, the brains in their glasses with their textbooks and Blackberries, the stoners off to one side, oblivious to everyone else. One kid, gangly with thick glasses, stands alone.

He's wearing a black NASA T-shirt and jeans, and can't weigh more than a hundred pounds. He has a handheld telescope and is scanning the sky, which is mostly obscured by clouds. Naruto notices a girl taking pictures, moving easily from one group to the next. She's shockingly beautiful with straight blond hair past her shoulders, ivory skin, high cheekbones, and soft blue eyes. Everyone seems to know her and says hello to her, and no one objects to her taking their picture. She sees him, smiles and waves. Naruto could only wonder why and turn to see if someone is behind him. There are, two kids discussing math homework, but no one else.

With that he turned back around. The girl walks towards him, smiling. he's never seen a girl so good-looking, much less spoken to one, and he's definitely never had one wave and smile as if we're friends. Naruto is immediately nervous, and starts blushing. But Naruto was also suspicious, as he had been trained to be. As she nears, she lifts the camera and starts snapping pictures. Naruto raised his hands to block his face. She lowers the camera and smiles. "Don't be shy." she says. Naruto shakes his head "I'm not. Just trying to protect your lens. My face might break it." he tells her.

She laughs. "With that scowl it might. Try smiling." she says. he gives a smile, slightly. Naruto was so nervous he could feel like he was going to explode. he can feel his neck burning, both hands getting warm due to his Legacy. "That's not a real smile," she says, teasingly. "A smile involves showing your teeth." she states factually. He begun to smile broadly and she takes pictures. Naruto usually don't allow anyone to take a picture. If it ended up on the internet, or in a newspaper, it would make finding him much easier. The two times it happened, Jiraiya was furious, got hold of the pictures, and destroyed them.

If he knew he was doing this now, he'd be in huge trouble. Naruto can't help it, though—this girl is so pretty and so charming. As the girl snaps pictures a animal comes running up to them, it's a fox. Or to be precise it is a kitsune, a rare subspecies of fox. It has red-orange fur with black fur around its eyes that stretches to its ears, red irises with black slits for pupils and the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. He's thin and dirty as if he's been living on his own. He rubs against Naruto's leg, whines, tries to get his attention.

The girl thinks it's cute and has him kneel down so she can take a picture of him with the fox. As soon as she starts snapping shots, it backs away. Whenever she tries again, the fox moves farther away. She finally gives up and shoots a few more of Naruto. The fox sits about thirty feet away watching us. "Do you know that fox?" she asks. Naruto shakes his head "Never seen him before." he responds. "He sure likes you. You're Naruto, right?" she holds out her hand. "Yeah." he says. "How'd you know?" he asks her. This was a bit suspicious on her part.

"I'm Sarah Hart. My mother is your real-estate agent. She told me you'd probably be starting school today, and I should look out for you. You're the only new kid to show up today." Sarah told her fellow blonde. Naruto could only laugh. "Yeah, I met your mom. She was nice." he told her. "You gonna shake my hand?" she asked. She's still holding her hand out. Naruto gave a soft smile and takes it, and it is literally one of the best feelings he's ever had. "Wow," she says. He quirks a brow "What?" he questions. "Your hand feels hot. Really hot, like you have a fever or something." she exclaims. Naruto shakes his head "I don't think so." he tells her.

She lets go. "Maybe you're just warm-blooded." she states. Naruto shrugs "Yeah, maybe." he tells her. A bell rings in the distance and Sarah tells me that it's the warning bell. We have five minutes to get to class. We say good-bye and I watch her walk away. A moment later, something hits the back of my elbow. I turn and a group of football players, all wearing letterman jackets, sweep by me. One of them is glaring at me and I realize that he hit me with his backpack as he walked past. I doubt it was an accident and I start to follow them. I know I'm not going to do anything, even though I could. I just don't like bullies.

As I do, the kid in the NASA shirt walks next to me. "I know you're new, so I'll fill you in," he says. "On what?" Naruto could only ask. The kid sighs "That's Mark James. He's a big deal around here. His dad is the town sheriff and he's the star of the football team. He used to date Sarah, when she was a cheerleader, but she quit cheerleading and dumped him. He hasn't gotten over it. I wouldn't get involved if I were you." he tells Naruto. "Thanks." Naruto says. The kid hurries away. Naruto then makes his way to the principal's office so he can register for classes and get started.

* * *

It was Saturday the next day and Jiraiya was bored. With that he looks to his charge "Hey Naruto, what do ya wanna do today, since it's the weekend?" he questions Naruto. The blonde Garde gives his caretaker a thoughtful look "How about we go hiking. The mountains here are pretty steep and we could also get some training in if we play our cards safe." he responds to the man. Jiraiya hums in thought and nods his head "Alright well let's go, I'm bored as hell." he states. They load up into the car and drive, no destination in mind, they just drive. Arriving at the base of a small mountain Jiraiya nods his head "I guess this'll do for now." the Cepan states.

They begin to hike up the mountain, not really stopping to take breaks as they work their way up. Five hours later would find them half way up the steep slope, however they are not alone. Standing before them is the Hart family looking just as surprised as the two Loric. Mrs. Hart walks forward "Mr. Uzumaki I didn't expect to see you up here on the weekend." she states rather happily. Jiraiya chuckles "Please Mrs. Hart call me Jiraiya, I insist." he says before looking to Naruto "Hey Naruto could you go on up ahead while I talk to Mrs. Hart?" he asks still chuckling. Mrs. Hart perks up a bit "Oh by the way Sarah is u on the cliff above us if you want to speak with her." she tells Naruto who nods in return.

After Naruto is out of their line of sight Jiraiya looks to the woman "It's been awhile... Kushinada..." he states. Mrs. Hart, now Kushinada, hisses at Jiraiya "I left my Loric name back on Lorien before it fell to the Mogadorians Jiraiya. So... how'd you even find us?" she asks. Jiraiay chuckles "I saw your husband when we first landed all those years ago. However, I have a couple of questions." he says. Kushinada raises a brow "And they would be..." she trails off. Jiraiya chuckles "Well when did you and Raylan have a kid, and how many Legacies has she developed?" he asks her.

Kushinada sighs "Well that first question was because of sheer luck. The second one however is easy enough to answer as nobody is around to spy on us. Currently she has several Legacies. Initially she was freaking out when she first started to develop them, but then I told her the truth of what she is and why she can do what she can do." Kushinada began. With that she then began to explain everything that happened since she left her home planet and came to earth. It took her close to a hour, but she managed to do it. When she finished she suggested that they go find the kids and make sure nothing happened.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Japan a young woman with deep red hair looks at the deveastation caused by her fellow Loric. She can still sense the energy from his power lingering in the air around her. She is surprised by what her fellow Loric is capable of as she kneels down and rummages through her knapsack and pulls out a unusual device that resembles a human grenade. However this explosive was much more different than any human made explosive could be. She readies the device and sets it down by the edge of the crevice and walks away. The bomb begins to beep shoing the timer count down as it did with each beep.

As she does she talks to herself aloud "Well Five you've managed to unlock two of Loriens most powerful Legacies so far. Never would have guessed they would have been the Terric and Sturma Legacies though. Just hold on for a little bit longer, cuz I'm gonna help save you my beloved." she says. The device explodes causing the crevice to begin collapsing in on itself burying the remains of the abode. The young woman doesn't even flinch as the flames race towards her, only to impact a field of blue energy that quickly surrounds the girl leaving her unharmed.

As she calmly walks through the flame she thinks back to the time she spent on the spaceship that brought her to Earth. Five was such a goofball that he was the only one willingly brave enough to declare he would marry her and Seven stating he would be there husband and their husband alone. She remembered as she watched Seven blush a deep red as she quickly mimicked Seven as she hadn't expected for him to declare so bluntly. The flames die and disperse allowing her to drop the field of protective energy. She then climbs in her vehicle and follows the trail of powerful Loric energy, towards her beloved "Hold on babe, I'm coming so don't die on me just yet." she declares to herself. She would save him, and nothing was gonna stop her, ever and that was a fact.

* * *

He stands calmly behind her and admires her. He can't help but wonder, how can someone like her be so calm in such a time, even though it was currently peaceful. Sarah was standing on the edge of the cliff snapping pictures of the land that spread out before them. It was a truly amazing view of the land, almost as amazing as Japan was. Almost as if she sensed him standing there Sarah turns around and notices him standing there observing quietly. She gives a soft smile causing him to blush. Seriously what was it with him blushing every time he saw her smile? She walks over to him and grabs his arm "Wanna take a look?" she asks as she walks over to the camera standing by the cliff.

Naruto gulps and nods his head shakily "Sure, w-why not." he stutters out. She brings him over to the camera and allows him to peer through the lenses and see the view of the land below them stretching on forever almost never ending. "It's amazing..." he says quietly. Sarah nods her head "I know, it's why I always come here on the weekends." she states happily. Naruto steps away from the camera and lets her have it back. Instead of snapping more photo's she picks the camera with its stand and begins to walk higher up the mountain. Naruto shrugs his shoulders and follows her. Reaching a higher cliff she preps the camera once again before looking through the lens to set the right angle of lighting.

As she does so she couldn't help but ask "So, Naruto... what brings you out here?" curiously. Naruto chuckles at this "My...guardian was bored out of his mind and decided to go hiking." he told her. Sarah nods in understanding and stands up taller. Turning around she looks at him and starts to speak. However before she can utter a single phrase the cliff underneath her gives way and she falls. She gives a shriek of surprise as she falls. And without thinking Naruto acts. Vanishing with a loud pop of displacement of air he appears underneath Sarah and catches her where he vanishes once again and reappears with bother her, and the camera safely.

Sarah looks at Naruto with wide eyes "Y-You... You're Loric?!" she exclaims. This causes Naruto to stiffen and then start glaring at her "How did you know that?" he demands from her. Sarah gulps "My parents are Loric, and I was born on Lorien before the invasion." she states. She then continues before Naruto could speak "When I was a little girl they decided to come to earth and then brought me along as I was their child. When Lorien fell I was barely four years old, and since I can't remember Lorien I don't feel as attached to it as I do with Earth. I guess having a Legacy that allows you to see the future has its perks huh?" she asks.

Naruto however is standing still in shock. There was another member of the Garde that had come to Earth before the fall? Slowly but surely the blonde Garde nods his head "Yeah... I guess it does. How many Legacies have you developed?" he questions her. Sarah shrugs "Probably all of my Legacies, but I can't be to sure as they are always popping up. Right now I currently have eleven Legacies, but mom says my next one could be for sure my Master Legacy. So what about you, how many do you got?" she questions him in return causing Naruto to chuckle at her.

"So far I have twelve. My Master Legacy has yet to develop, but that's only because Jiraiya says as the next Loric elder reborn I will have well over twenty Legacies." he states. Sarah felt her jaw drop. Over twenty different Legacies! The most Legacies held by a single Loric was held by the most powerful Loric called Elder Pittacus Lore who was said to hold each and every single Lecay ever developed due to his legendary Legacy called Ximic. Naruto coughs and Sarah shakes her head to clear her current train of thought and smiles at him "Well then I hope you can get all of them." she states. However Naruto shakes his head and sits down.

Looking at her he sighs "It's not that simple now." he tells her. Sarah is curious and sits next to him "How come?" she asks. Clearing his throat he explains "Well as one of the ten elders reborn my power is always growing, and thus so are the other nines. However when the Mogadorians attacked Lorien they were after the ten of us. They managed to track us here and begun hunting us down. So far they have killed number's One through Four... and I am Number Five... I am next in line to be hunted." he says. Sarah gasps in shock "What? But why?" she asks. Naruto shrugs "I don't know, but I guess it's because of fear." he says.

As they converse Kushinada and Jiraiya walk up silently. Upon reaching them Jiraiya clears his throat causing them to jump. Naruto is about to speak but Jiraiya raises a hand "We already know. Besides I'm glad that two Garde can come together. It'll allow us to have a better chance to fight the Mogs when they come." he tells them. Sarah looks to her mother "Uh mom... what's going on?" she asks slowly. Kushinada sighs "Naruto, Sarah allow us to properly introduce ourselves. My name is Kushinada, I am a Garde from planet Lorien, one of the few survivors much like yourself, and Sarah this is my best friend Jiraiya who is a Cepan from the Planet Lorien. We have known each other for our whole lives and even upon arrival. I am his contact for Mog information in the middle of the country like your father Sarah." she states.

Naruto clears his throat "Uh, can we discuss this where we are less likely to be exposed to spies." he nearly exclaims. Jiraiya couldn'y help but laugh at his charge "Sure thing kid. Well as I said we knew each other before Lorien fell to those damned Mogs, but when she and her husband left it was before the invasion ,several years before actually. Anyways when we came I informed her and her husband of what happened and why only ten of us came to Earth. After that we parted and haven't seen each other since then. Well until we came back here to Ohio that is to say." he stated.

* * *

The day went by quickly after that as Naruto, Sarah, her mother, and Jiraiya continued to hike while Sarah took pictures. Unknown to any of them except Jiraiya the fox from the high school was watching them from the shadows as he was tasked to do long ago by his master when they left his home world. When they arrived home Jiraiya cooked himself and Naruto a quick meal where they watched some television before heading off to bed. Naruto however decided to stay up and look at the things he had stashed away in his chest. Used to it was locked and he couldn't get in no matter how hard he tried, but with his legacies developed Jiraiya gave him full permission to look through it any time he wanted.

After several hours of looking at the items in the chest, Naruto was in bed sleeping and the dream he was having was like no other. He could see a gigantic silver dragon fighting several Piken. He had studied Mogadorians species since his early childhood and could easily recognize one. Right now the dragon and Piken were standing still while growling at each other. The dragon is a large four-legged beast, however unlike other Dragons, this dragon's body is covered in black and silver, steel-like scales. The scales themselves give him the impression of being covered in armor, as from his neck below to his sternum, as well as on his shoulders, forearms, knees, shins, claws and thighs, the scales are plated.

In the areas between, underbelly, biceps and calves, the plating disappears and instead gives way to cross-hatched scales that resemble chain mail. Around his mouth and climbing up his snout, and on various other parts of his body, the dragon features light, jagged markings. Additionally, its cavernous mouth is filled with razor sharp teeth. The dragon sports extremely large wings; quite proportionate to his already-large body mass. With two front, and back, claws sport five talons each: four in the front, and one in the back. The dragon also has noticeable scars on his stomach and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his chest.

His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his it has a blunt triangular head with a pair of large, round eyes with silver sclera, and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are silver in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Additionally his head has four, large, elongated plates extending backward. Attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. His large wings are large and bat-like. The scales disappear at the end of its tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape.

The Piken is almost like a furless flying squirrel, but with the exception of being small, cute, and it has a mouth full of serrated teeth as well as talons. The dragon and Piken are also extremely large, so much so that their size reaches the second story of the school. Surrounding them are several news reporters and circling above their heads are several helicopters recording them on live television. A clash of titans is soon to be waged in the sky and will cost countless dollars of damage to repair from their clash. Meanwhile Naruto, Sarah, Kushinada, and a somewhat familiar redhead are standing in a circle with Mogs all around them.

With ground shattering roars the dragon and Piken charge one another and clash in the middle instantly cratering the ground while windows and walls of the school shattered from the blast of their clash. The dragon stands tall and swipes its talons across the Piken's face gaining a screech of pain. However the Piken recovers fast as its blood drips down from its face. Launching itself at the silver beast the Piken slams the dragon through the school and goes flying, nearly hitting a helicopter. The dragon gives a roar and rakes its hand down the neck of the Piken. Twisting its body the dragon places the Piken underneath and they crash into the ground shaking it like a earthquake.

Despite being three times larger than the dragon, the Piken is still met with considerable resistance. They roll forward and the dragon drags its claws across the Piken's throat once again. The Piken manages to bite down on the dragon's hand and it crushes the claws. However the dragon just bites down on the Piken forcing it to release it. At the same time the four Loric Garde ready themselves for a fight. Naruto looks at several of the Mogadorian's in front of him and growls "I'll take the one's in front of us you guys take the others, besides that one killed Jiraiya, I want him." he said pointing to a Mogadorian. He was enraged about what happened to his guardian, and he would avenge him. Nothing would stop him from killing his mentor's killer on this day.

With that the four charged into action. Naruto gave a powerful leap and drew a fist back. With a loud battle cry he thrust his arm forward releasing a bolt of powerful black electricity from his palm. The bolt of lightning struck the ground and vaporized several of the Mogs, but the one that killed Jiraiya managed to dodge out of the way. Landing he begun to tear into the surrounding Mogadorian's with ease. Aiming its gun at him the Mog fired several blasts of energy at him, but Naruto shocked many by reaching out and catching it.

Holding the energy in his hand he held it palm up and allowed his own energy to empower it before he threw it back at the Mog and killed it with its own attack. Raising his hand into the sky he yanked it down and several blasts of energy rained down from the sky vaporizing more Mogs in the process. Looking at his fellow Garde he noticed that the redhead was surrounded while having a hard time fighting the Mogs on her own. With a growl he vanished into nothingness.

Suddenly appearing by the girls side Naruto drew his head back and released a wave of flame on the enemy aliens instantly killing them while saving her life. Vanishing once more Naruto appears in the middle of the air with a arm drawn behind his back clenched into a fist. With a roar that was as loud as the dragon's he slammed it into the ground and released his anger, pain, and sorrow into a powerful earthquake that shattered the ground making everyone, and everything topple over. As this happened a extremely massive fissure opened up and begun to swallow countless Mogadorians relieving Sarah, Kushinada, and the unknown girl of their enemies.

However the single Mogadorian stood calmly as if unaffected by his display of strength. When the shaking stopped the battle continued to pick up. The redhead raised her hand above her head and called out to him. Nodding his head Naruto vanished into thin air and reappeared next to her quickly followed by Sarah and her mother. Suddenly a storm appeared out of nowhere. Growing off their combined energies the two Loric Elder's Reborn brought down countless lightning strikes. Meanwhile in the sky the dragon gave a mighty roar that shook the heavens as it dove at the Piken and tackled it surprising it.

Drawing its head back it bit into the Piken's neck and ripped it out allowing it to turn to dust. The unmoving Mogadorian smirked and pulled out a remote control and pressed a button. Out of nowhere several more Piken flew out of the truck and into the sky. With a mighty roar the dragon leapt into the air. Reaching a certain height the dragon looked at its prey. The helicopters joined the dragon and continued to watch. The Piken's all charged the dragon, but it was prepared. So with that the dragon gave a roar and filled its mouth with flame, only to begin releasing a massive sea of pure fire from its jaws.

Several of the Piken's were instantly killed upon contact with the flames, but the more lucky ones were fatally injured from the flames. One the ground Sarah activated her Lumen and pointed her hands at her feet and ignited her body into flame. Naruto smirked and pointed his hand at the young woman and lightning arced from his hand and came into contact with her flame causing the two elements to fuse into a powerful combination of flame and electricity. Suddenly Naruto shot up in bed sweating heavily as he took deep breaths to try and calm himself down from the realistic dream he experienced seconds ago.

Looking at the clock he saw it was nearly 11:00 in the afternoon. He had slept enough, in his opinion, and climbed out of his bed where he showered, brushed his teeth, shaved, and then combed his hair. Walking down the stairs Naruto saw Jiraiya sitting at the table typing on the computer, ignoring the rain as it pelted against the house. Naruto grabbed some stuff for a meal and sat next to his Cepan and begun to eat his sandwich. The two sat in silence, but then they heard it. Something was causing noise outside, and it didn't sound good. Jiraiya stood up and turned off the lights as Naruto grabbed their weapons and moved behind the door.

Nodding they threw open the door, but there was nothing there. No Mogs, no Piken, No Kraul's were in site... it was empty. However Naruto heard a whimpering sound and saw a bush beside the house trembling. Walking over he slowly moved the leaves to the side and saw the fox from the school sitting there. Slowly putting his hand out the fox walked over and sniffed his hand before licking it softly. Taking that as a sign of trust he gently picked up the shivering animal and cradled it in his arms. He then walked over to his guardian with a small smirk on his face "I think he's a little bit small for a Mogadorian." he stated with a smirk.

Jiraiya said nothing and followed him inside. He knew exactly who the fox was, but he wasn't going to say anything about it. After drying the cold animal off Naruto placed some food down for it to eat where it dug in with gusto causing Naruto to laugh a bit. He looked over to his guardian "So... are we gonna keep him?" he questioned the man. Jiraiya shook his head no. Naruto groaned "Oh come on Jiraiya, its a fox. It's not like it's going to go through the garbage and drink out of the toilet like a dog would. Besides it would be nice to have some form of company." he told the Loric guardian a bit desperately.

Jiraiya shook his head with a snort "Alright you can keep him. Which means you clean up any messes he makes. You will walk him, feed him, water him, bath him and any other thing that needs to be done for a pet." he told the teen. Naruto grinned at that "Well I guess that settles it then.": he says as Jiraiya walks out. Before he leaves the room though he looks back to him "So what are you going to name him?" he asks his charge. Naruto shook his head as he grinnedback at the man. That was a easy answer "I was thinking of calling him... Kurama." he responded to the man who nodded his head, it was a decent name for a earthen name. He never understood what was so special about those comics!

* * *

 **Yes I have done the unthinkable. I AM NUMBER FOUR MEETS NARUTO!**

 **1: The summary is practically the same as the first book IAM NUMBER FOUR so yeah...**

 **2:** **I have basically made a Earth born Loric in the form of Sarah Hart and her family. Now I will try and possibly make another chapter, if not it'll stay as is so I will explain what happened for the way things are currently. Sarah's parents had left Lorien when Sarah was just a toddler, barely even a year old actually, and made their way to earth before the invasion. Technically they know what Lorien is like, but Sarah doesn't know other Garde like her and her family exist besides Naruto, until the battle at the high school. I can't make it simpler than that. And no Sarah Doesn't DIE like she did in the story (Sorry for the spoiler if you didn't know.)**

 **3: Yes I will have Naruto hook up with Sarah, Six, Marina, and a older Ella as he is the only one that can secure the current future of the Loric race**

 **4: Yes I also know I let it slip that Sarah was Loric early on in the story, but that is part of my plan.**

 **Anyways leave me a review and I will see you guys soon.**


End file.
